Lucy in Wonderland
by NaLu4Eva77
Summary: This is the famous story of 'Alice in Wonderland' but with the Fairy Tail characters. I have made me own twists, obviously, as I do not own either story/manga, to make it more interesting and more... magical! Anyway, please Read and Review, that would be much apreciated!
1. Chapter 1-Down the rabbit hole

**Lucy in Wonderland-**

**(Alice in Wonderland Fairy Tail Style)**

**Minasan, konichiwa! I'm back with another Fairy Tail FanFic, but this time Lucy Heartfilia takes a trip down the 'rabbit hole' into a Wonderland called Fairy Tail! This is not particularly based on pairings, but there will be NaLu and Jerza and possibly hints of others! I hope you will enjoy this one more than the current one I am writing, 'Fairies Go Camping' as I am running out of ideas _ Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- Down the so called rabbit hole

"Alice?"

A young girl with long yellow locks like the heart of a daisy, half clipped up in a side ponytail on the right was lounging on a large horizontal branch, her aqua gown swaying gently in the breeze. On her stomach was a light brown book with a plain front cover and a descriptive blurb, lying open on the fourth page. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed lazily at the sapphire sky, where the candyfloss clouds danced around the sky. At first the clouds transformed into a large round key, which after a few seconds it soon ignited in flames. The fire soared ferociously through the sky before freezing into a sharp icicle. The end if the ice glinted as the cloud disfigured into an elegant sword that sliced through the uninvited grey clouds.

"Alice!" She snapped out of her trance and sat up awfully quick, knocking the book onto the floor. Slowly, she turned her head towards her sister who had her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. "Alice, what are you day dreaming for? We are meant to be reading."

"Oh, but Michelle, this book is boring! There are no pictures to look at! What is the point?" Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Michelle let out a deep sigh, brushed down her rosy dress, and tucked her mousy brown hair behind her ear. "That's the point Alice, it's has no pictures so you can use your imagination, you decide what everything actually looks like and what the characters look like. You have an incredible imagination Alice, you should love books like this."

Alice rolled her eyes and slumped back down onto the branch, "Hey, Michelle?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm hungry!" she grinned a childish smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Fine, I will go get some cookies." She picked up the book Alice had dropped and handed it to her, "In the meantime, try and read the first few pages." Michelle turned round and followed the path that lead to their home.

"Ah," Alice sighed. "This book is so boring though," she moaned, "don't you think so too Dinah?"

A small blue cat with pearly white wings flew down from a higher branch, "Aye" he agreed as he landed in Alice's lap.

Alice opened up the book on a random page; _"The cat only grinned when it saw the girl. It looked good-natured, she thought: still it had very long claws and a great many teeth, so she felt that it ought to be treated with respect." _

"What do you imagine the cat to look like Alice?" asked Dinah curiously.

"I don't even imagine it to be a cat, I imagine a handsome pink haired boy dressed up as a cat," Alice smiled as her cheeks went a little rosy. Dinah stared up at her. Alice was picturing this boy that she described as handsome, when her thought where obstructed by a little girl with long blue hair, green dress and white waist coat run down the road. She was holding a black pocket watch, and had fluffy white rabbit ears sprouting out her head. On her shoulder perched what looked like a snow coloured cat wearing a lizard costume.

"Oh no! We are going to be late!" Cried the rabbit.

"Can you please stop rushing? I hate running!" moaned the Lizard.

"Billie-San! You're not even doing anything!"

Alice wiped her eyes in astonishment, "Dinah, look! A bunny girl!"

"And a lizard!" yelled the cat as he flew off after them.

"Dinah, get back here!" Alice jumped down off the tree leaving the novel on the grass, and darted after her cat.

"Alice~" the talking cat wailed, "They disappeared." He pointed to the tall oak that the mysterious duo ran towards.

Suddenly, Alice was pumped with curiosity. She held Dinah tightly and tiptoed over to the powerful roots. Looking down she saw a hole in the ground, just big enough for her slim body to fit through. She knelt down and peered through the gap, where she found it was too dark too see anything except the outline if the ground about 6 feet below her. She stuck her legs through the gap and gripped the roots as hard as she could and swung down, landing smoothly on her feet. Hesitantly, Dinah followed, "Alice, are you sure about this?"

"No, not really, but I'm curious to know what's down here." She paced across the hall with Dinah close behind until they reached a black wooden door with gold rims. Gently, she pushed against it, and the doors swung open like a boomerang. Inside, the long corridor was striped yellow and pink and it twisted on for what seemed like a very long time. "I'm not sure I want to go in there, it's making me dizzy," said Alice, her eyes dilating.

"Aye!" agreed the swaying cat.

The two of them felt a strong breeze that seemed to be pulling them in. They tried to resist, but it was too much for them. The doors slammed behind them as they stepped inside. The wind dropped. Alice spun around and banged on the doors, but it was no use. "Well it looks like we won't be getting out of here for a while, eh Dinah?"

"Aye..." he sobbed as he sat down of her shoulder.

"Don't be upset Dinah; it will be great to have an adventure. It's better than having to listen to that story Michelle was reading us." The cat nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, let's go!" They both strolled down the winding path, passing various floating people and live objects. First was a grandfather clock with arms and legs and a small yellow face. Soon after was a pink haired girl with golden horns, standing next to a handsome ginger boy, followed by an enraged blue mermaid. A half man half scorpion was next, and after that was a dark haired man with scissors. Later where two doll-type beings, which transformed into a clone of Alice as she went past. A large bull with an axe followed, his eyes bursting into pink throbbing hearts when he saw Alice. A red bird with a compass on his head danced after, soon followed by a man with a bow and arrow wearing a horse hat. A pink haired maid bowed as she went past, and a man sized goat wearing a suit grinned at her. Two serpent like fish slithered past her, with brown haired girl holding scales on their tail. Lastly was a silver cross reading a large book, and a little white dog with a pointy orange nose, which looked like a snowman. He was shivering an awful lot, 'but it is too warm in here for him to be cold' thought Alice, 'maybe he's just scared.' She looked the dog in the eye and he stared back, before running the opposite way to behind the knowledgeable cross, where he continued to shiver.

Alice had reached the end of the corridor, but, to her surprise, there was no door, or wall for that matter. Instead, was a red and blue portal, swirling vigorously. She put out her hand to touch it, but he hand went through. She snapped it back and took a step away. Grabbing her cat and shutting her eyes tightly she leaped into the churning mixture. Alice ended up on the floor of a roomy hall, with Dinah in her arms struggling to breathe. It was a pretty much empty hall except the one table in the middle, and a row of tiny doors that border the perimeter. Quickly, she checked over her shoulder as she stood up, releasing Dinah from her grip, but the portal had vanished. She was trapped. Unless she could find a way to get through one of the doors. She sidled over to the lone table, which had a locked purple box, and a pink vile containing red fluid. She picked up the bottle and examined the label. _Drink me._ Without thinking twice Alice uncapped the bottle and chugged the contents.

"Alice that was a bad idea, you don't know what was in there."

"But Dinah, I thought I could get through the doors by drinking this." At that point she was cloaked in a veil of orange glitter, and he limbs started to expand, then her whole body until her head bashed against the once distant ceiling. "Ouch!" she groaned, rubbing her cranium. She looked down at herself, then at the doors, "great, now how am I going to get through?" she sobbed.

"You look like you are having a bit of trouble there." Alice and Dinah's head snapped towards the unknown voice. A young boy about the same age as the rabbit they were following. He had dark shiny hair and big eyes. He had mouse like ears popping out of his head and whiskers growing out his cheeks. His pink nose twitched. "You must be Alice, I'm Romeo."

**Well there it is. How did you like the first chapter of Lucy in Wonderland? Was it alright? I'm hoping it is better than my other story; Fairies Go Camping, but be sure to check out that one and tell me your ideas. Please review this story, I love to know what you guys think, it inspires me to write more. Did you get my pairing hints, they weren't the most obvious, but I didn't want them to be. You should now know the following characters; Alice-Lucy, Dinah-Happy, The white rabbit-Wendy, Billie-Charle, and Mouse-Romeo. Also you should have a hint on the Cheshire Cat ;) Please comment who you think the other characters would be, I would love to hear your thoughts. Love you guys, you are awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2-Through the little door

Chapter 2- through the little door

"I'm Romeo."

Alice stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "H-how did you get there?"

"I walked in and sat down," he said sarcastically. Alice stared hard at him. "I'm not kidding."

"How did you get through the tiny doors," she pointed the doors that seemed like miles away now.

"I'm a mouse, I'm small."

"You're not _that_ small though."

"Look, let's put it this way, I can get through the doors, you can't." Alice burst into tears at the thought of not leaving. "Damn it, I didn't mean it like that." Alice continued to cry as the room quickly flooded. Dinah flew up to her shoulder and Romeo put his feet up on the table as well as the rest of him. The mouse panicked about her distress and leapt into the water, decreasing in size as he swam towards a gold-framed door.

"Hey wait!" yelled Dinah, but the mouse didn't turn back. He sighed and sunk back down onto Alice's shoulder. "Alice, stop crying, please."

"How can I, we can't get out of here," she sobbed.

"Romeo did, so we can too, right?" She didn't reply.

Dinah glanced over at the table the mouse was once perched on a few moments before. The small box that lay there was now engulfed in purple flamed. A few seconds passed by then the fire died out and the chest was left open. Dinah cautiously fluttered over to the table and peered inside. He took out a bundle of gold and silver keys and examined them, then placed them in Alice's pocket. Next he took out a pink cup cake with the words 'eat me' laced on with yellow icing. Quickly, he snapped it and gave the bigger half to the blonde.

"What's this?"

"A cup cake. Baka."

"Yeah, I guessed that much," she sighed. "What does it do?"

"Considering that juicy stuff, it's a 50/50 chance you will get smaller. Just don't eat-" She finished it in one bite. "-it all at once..."

Alice's size rapidly decreased and the blue cat caught her and placed her on the table. "Well at least we know I can eat it too," grinned Dinah, gobbling it up is shrunk to the blonde's size. "Let's go!" the neko grabbed Alice's collar and lifted her into the air taking her to the door. He froze and stared at the water.

"It's ok Dinah, I will carry you." She held the cat close as they dropped into the water. She swam towards the door and kicked it open. They flooded through the door into shallower water and she pulled them towards the surface. Gasping for breath she clambered up the grassy shore, laying her cat down gently, then sat up, spluttering out the salty water. Curiously, she gazed around to find that everything was in proportion to the size they where now, even though they had decreased in sized quite bit.

She heard a small snigger behind her and spun round to find a pink haired boy around her age, with purple cat ears and black jeans and boots. He was wearing a pink and purple stripy waist coat to match his fluffy tail. The cat-boy gave a cute grin to Alice, as she received a small blush.

**Well there you go guys. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long but I felt bad for not updating, so I had to give you something. I know I have been a dousche bag for forgetting but I will try my best from now on. Oh, and about my other story, I kind of have writer's block and I panicking, so I'm sorry for that. Anywhoo, please review, and stay tuned. Luv you guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 3-Neko Natsu

Chapter 3 – Neko Natsu

**Gomenasai mina, I took so long to update! I promise I will make it up to you with a kawaii NaLu chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

She gazed at the cat-boy, getting slightly flustered as she realized how cute he was. He walked over to her and knelt know so their eyes were level. "Yo!" he beamed with a cheerful grin that showed his playful pointed canines, "I'm the Cheshire Cat, or Neko Natsu, whatever you prefer."

She chuckled a bit at the name, then replied, "My name is Alice-Lucy Heartfilia."

"Alice... That's a pretty name."

"Thanks you, but I don't really like it." She stared at the ground shyly.

The rosy haired boy tilted his head then beamed at Alice. "Then how 'bout I call you Lucy?" he asked playfully.

She gazed into his eyes as she felt a blush crawling onto her face. "Sure, if you wish, Natsu."

Natsu smiled then his gaze aborted to her dripping blonde hair and her water logged aqua dress. "Give me your hands," he said holding out his. She was confused. "Just do it, trust me," he grinned again in the cute way he does, then she placed her hands on his. She felt a warm feeling over her body, as though she was if a fire, but it didn't hurt. It was comforting. The fire burned out and he removed his hands.

She touched her hair and stared down at the once soaked dress, which both seemed to be dry. She gaped in awe, "how- how did you do that?"

"It's my magic," he smiled. A frown grew upon her face. "You don't know anything do you?" she shook her head wearily. "Okay, long story short, we are in a wonderland called Fairy Tail, and everyone here has a magical power of some sort. However, in order for anyone else to be let in, they have to have magic as well."

"What are you on about? All we did was follow the white rabbit and her lizard down the rabbit hole," she interrupted.

"Precisely, it takes a mage to know one."

"But then what about me? I don't have magic."

"Yes you do, I can tell. You are a celestial mage."

"What's that," she questioned.

"You got a bunch of keys after coming through the portal, right?" She nodded. "And you saw the people in the portal, didn't you?" Again she nodded. "Well, they are all spirits from the celestial spirit world. You can summon any of them with your keys, but only one at a time for now as it consumes power, until you get stronger. You with me?"

"Kind of."

"Natsu... What power do I have?" asked a now dry blue cat padding through the grass.

"You can fly, right?" The cat nodded. "Then there you go, you have Aera magic," he smiled. "Anyway, getting on to the point, you have two options, first, is that you join Fairy Tail, second, is that you return home. Although, personally, I would prefer it if you stay with me," he bushed a bit, "but I can't force you."

"Natsu, I can't just-"

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to say now, think about it, but either way, we have to go see the Red Queen of Hearts, so we might as well head there." She nodded silently.

The two of them stood up, but Alice stood on her ankle awkwardly and stumbled, letting out a 'kyaa' as she headed towards the floor. Although, she never did hit the floor, instead she felt herself being enclosed in strong, warm arms. She opened her eyes to see Natsu holding her. "That was close," he sighed as he helped the rosy cheeked mage to her feet.

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

He smirked then put his arm round her shoulders, "Anytime, Lucy."

Just then a bubbling noise came from the water, and a young woman rose up out of the lake and hovered just above the surface. Although she had just appeared out of the lake, she was completely dry. She had short slightly wavy hair and a blue and white hat that sat neatly on her head. She wore a knee length blue and white skirt and an aqua short sleeved t-shirt. On her hands were pale blue silk gloves that almost reached he shoulders. Sweetly, she smiled at Natsu. "Hello Cheshire-Kun."

"Hey Juvia, you alright?"

She nodded then looked at Alice. "Who's that?"

"She's Alice, she is new to this land," replied Natsu.

Juvia smiled. "Alice..." she brought her slender arms up to shoulder height somehow bringing the water with her. "Fight me."

"Huh?"

"Ah, Lucy, your first battle of magic."

"But I can't-"

"It's okay, I'm with you." He stood behind her, one hand on her upper left arm, the other guiding her right hand to her keys. She pulled one out and held it out in front of her in both hands. "The words should come to you naturally."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kiragei, tou hen que no tobira," her hey shone with an immense light, "Aquarius!" A mermaid with elegant long blue hair and an aqua tail appeared in front of them, also hovering above the surface. She held a silver urn in one hand. Her eyes glowed in a violent way as she glared at Alice.

"Bitch! Why the heck did you summon me?!"

**So, how was it? Sorry again for making you wait but it is around the time of my exams so I can't promise anything soon but I will try my best. Oh, and sorry for changing the rating, it's just natural for Aquarius to be like that, I had to. Luv you mina! 3**


End file.
